Muggle Threat
by DragonAngel7
Summary: The Muggles have discovered Wizarding Kind and have started to capture and kill wizards in order to obtain their power. Harry and Voldemort are captured along with a few others to be tested on. Only, they have a unique case and now it is up to them to save the rest of the Wzarding World. Love was the last thing on their minds with war looming. Harry/Voldemort. Dark at some points.
1. A Change in the Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter One: A Change in the Air.

Harry let out a startled yelp as his uncle grabbed him roughly by the collar of his overly large shirt. He had been working peacefully in the backyard, just like they had told him to, so he hadn't been expecting to be yanked away from his work so suddenly. His uncle half dragged him into the house and up to the front door, "Looks like you did it this time boy." Harry confusedly tried to look over his shoulder as they approached the front hallway, he didn't understand what he had done this time. "They have come to take you away, boy." He threw Harry forward and to the ground.

Harry looked up groggily and was met with the sight of two men wearing black suits. He let out muffled grunt as one of them hauled him to his feet and yanked his arms backwards, disabling him from lashing out. The other produced a vile looking tube and attached a needle onto the end. Harry felt his magic stir about him as the beginnings of panic twisted in his stomach.

The man behind him chuckled, "That won't help you now, Wizard." The title

'Wizard' was spat out like something vile had been in the man's mouth.

Harry struggled harshly against the man's grasp as the other advanced forward with the shot, now leaking liquid. He wasn't sure what was the liquid was, but, seeing as the two men knew he was a wizard, it couldn't be good. His magic lashed out as he made futile attempts to get away.

The man with the shot advanced on him, shaking his head and clucking his tongue. Harry felt the gentle pinch of the needle entering his bared forearm that the man holding him had thrust forward for the other man.

Harry thought dimly that it was ironic that his left forearm had been the place the men had chosen to give him the shot, before his world fell dark.

When Harry came to, he opened bleary eyes and sat up groggily from his curled position. He blinked owlishly and waited for his eyes to clear of the bleary sleep. They didn't. He blinked again and then realized a bit belatedly that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Harry repressed the urge to growl in annoyance and fought the jump of surprise as he felt his magic swirl about him dangerously. Deciding not to question why his magic was acting like some sort of cocoon, surrounding him from outside and responding to his will instead of channeling its self through his wand and staying locked up in his magical core, Harry channeled his magic up to his eyes. Slowly his vision cleared and he studied the area around him.

Immediately Harry noticed that he was in a cell, not that someone could call it much of a cell as it was more like a large dog cage. Glad that he had not tried standing up upon waking, Harry leaned over to the bars of the cage intent on studying what he could see of the room that he was stuck in. There were many instruments that reminded Harry vaguely of a muggle science lab. Harry tried to suppress the anger that had risen in him, he would not let his anger rule his life like in his fifth year. That had ended… disastrously. Nor could he completely suppress his anger as he had last year. That had ended… well worse than fifth year. He was now short two mentors.

Harry shook his head, not letting himself dwell on the past. He had to concentrate on what was happening right now. He gathered his magic about him. If he could correct his eyesight, then he could destroy the bars of his cage. Right as he was about to throw all of his magic at the bars, he heard a loud resounding crack from what must have been the cage next to him. Harry immediately lost his concentration and his magic drifted back to the cocooning cloud that it had been before.

He listened for a second and then heard a hiss of displeasure from the cage next to him. Harry new that whoever was next to him must have just woken up too, and considering what had happened when the muggles had taken Harry in, they must have been a wizard also. A chuckle escaped from Harry when he heard a muffled curse follow the hiss.

There was a sudden silence from the other cage and then a sharp, "Whose there?" echoed around the room.

Harry tensed up. He recognized that voice, and if he was correct it was Voldemort. There was one issue with his assumption, his voice was deeper and warmer then Harry remembered it being. Harry quickly calculated his options; Voldemort was possibly his only chance at escaping. Maybe even the only other wizard left. He didn't know the conditions of the Wizarding world now that the muggles new it existed. He let out a whooping sigh, "Who else would you be stuck next to in a cell?"

There was a shuffle of movement and then a quiet hiss of "Potter?" was breathed out before the man responded louder, "Indeed, it would be my worst enemy. How cruel of the fates." His voice was incredibly dry, like a desert, "And, Potter, I wouldn't call this a cell. It's more like a cage for an animal."

Harry felt like growling in exasperation, "I bet that must hurt your tender pride. Being caged up, no better than an animal."

He felt the stifling rise of power next to him, "Don't forget that you aren't any better off." Harry could hear the sneer in his voice.

This time Harry did growl in exasperation, "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Sarcasm.

"Yes, instead of using all of that rouge power to threaten me, why don't you use it to get us out of here, then we can battle in a more… reasonable setting." Harry reigned in his wild magic as its attention turned to the wall separating the two of them. He saw no use of wasting his energy when he could let the perpetually angry man next to him do all the work.

"I already tried it, when I woke up. Nothing happened, except my Magic rebounding onto itself. And seeing as that was quite painful I would much rather not try it again." The man's voice had fallen flat at this statement.

Harry glanced at the innocent looking cage bars and let himself collapse back against one of the side walls in his cage, knowing that he was probably leaning on the exact same wall Voldemort was. He racked his brain, trying to puzzle out how this predicament had happened. Something finally occurred to him. "Riddle, what did you do?"

There was a stifled groan and then Voldemort responded in a voice that was too sweet to be innocent, "I have no clue what you are talking about, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes, his magic rising as Voldemort let his first name roll off his tongue, "That act won't work with me, Riddle."

There was a quiet huff and Harry could imagine Voldemort mock pouting, "Well, I could always hope that one day you would be fooled by my act of innocence."

Harry raised an eyebrow and calmed his shifting magic, "I doubt that day will ever come, Riddle. Now, tell me what you did."

A sigh came through the metal wall, "There is a distinct possibility that when I raided a muggle village during the first war a young boy managed to escape."

A thump resounded around the room as Harry let his head hit against the wall, "Who knew a Dark Lord could be so careless."

Voldemort must have shifted slightly from the shuffling noise that came through, "Lucius said he had it taken care of. I could feel that by the way."

Harry turned his head to the side, letting his cheek rest against the cool metal wall, "Feel what?"

"You thumping."

Harry was about to respond when one of the machines lit up and a door at the far end of the room slid open. A man walked in and Harry recognized him as the man that had given him the sedative shot. He walked up to one of the machines, that Harry vaguely recalled was a computer, and started clicking away at it.

After a good five minutes he glanced over at the cages and froze. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face and he walked swiftly over to the cages, grabbing a rolling chair and sitting down on it, drifting slightly to the side. "Well, look at who finally decided to wake up. We thought that we would have to go and round up a few more of your kind before you two finally woke up."

Harry decided not to grace the man with an answer. Neither did Voldemort, as he stayed completely silent.

"Well, aren't you two quiet. The others were much louder. Spitting in our faces about how their 'Savior' or their 'Lord' was going to come find them, and when they did we would wish we were never born. Whoever these two people are, I think we can deal with them just fine. Especially with the new technology we have created. Both of you have experienced it. A new drug that your magic can't override. Cages that keeps your magic from lashing out at us. Quite a fantastic piece of science if you ask me. Of course then we figured out a way to extract your magic and use it as a power source. Sadly it seems your magic is your life source, so we have been trying to figure out a way to extract it without killing you. That's where you two come in. Before we caged you up we brought all of your magic to the surface. We figured we could extract it that way without killing you, and then you would be able to regenerate your magic. Think of it as a magic farm. The only problem is, once your magic was brought to the surface we couldn't extract it, nor could we push it back under." He looked expectantly between the two Wizards.

"Are scientists always this talkative?" Voldemort's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Before the man could answer, Harry piped up, "I think it's a bad guy thing. You talk a lot too when you are explaining your brilliant plan for capturing and killing me. I think it might be a power complex bad guys have."

"I prefer to think of myself as the good guy and you the bad guy, Potter." Voldemort had taken on a superior informative tone.

There was a loud bang and both Wizards directed their attention back to the muggle, "Thank you, as much as I would have enjoyed watching your lovers spat-"

Both Wizards made protesting noises along with disgusted noises.

"This infuriating boy has been a thorn in my side since he was born, and he is my mortal enemy."

"He killed my parents! Not to mention trying to kill me at any chance he can get!"

"SHUT UP!" The muggle yelled, glaring at the two, "I don't care about any sort of Wizarding issue you two have. It doesn't matter anymore. Now, as I was going to say before I was interrupted, I'm going to cut one of your vocal cords. After studying the other ones we rounded up, we found that the majority of you rely on your vocals to use your magic. I just haven't decided which one of you we are going to test this theory on."

Harry felt his eyes widen, to lose one's vocals would be to lose a great many of one's spell repertoire. Spells could be preformed non-verbally, but usually only by more powerful wizards. Even then, spells were picky and some spells would never work right without a verbal incantation.

"Ah," The muggle rolled forward, right in front of Harry's cage, "You look more mortified, guess it will be you, then." He smiled like a little spoiled child that had just gotten the most expensive thing in a store, only to break it upon finding something more interesting.

The next thing Harry knew, he was being hauled of his cage and yet again getting a sedative shot in his left forearm. The last thing he saw before his world went dark again was the red eyes Tom Riddle going wide. His last thought was wondering as to why the Dark Lord looked like his twenty year old self.

When Harry woke up again he was back in his cage. He hoped futilely that the loss of his vocals was part of a nightmare that his subconscious had created upon waking up in a strange place and in a cage no less. But, when he opened his mouth to call out to the mumbling Voldemort nothing came out, no matter how many times he forced his mouth to move and shape his tongue to shape letters. Even when he tried all the different forms of the man's name, even stooping as low as to form 'my lord' with his mouth, nothing came out. He started to feel panic curl in his stomach and lost control of the wild magic surrounding him. His magic viciously hit the walls around him, not caring as it rebounded and a steady thrumming pain settled into his head.

Slowly he calmed down and his magic settled around him like a blanket. He looked up at the ceiling of his cage fighting back tears. Tears of anger, of sorrow, of loss. He took a great sobbing breath and startled when the air caught in his throat and a noise was produced. He blinked, a small smile spreading across his face.

Voldemort decided to speak then, "Potter, are you okay? That was a quiet impressive force of magic that you were throwing against the walls."

Harry hissed back in a language that only the two of them would ever be gifted to understand. One of the only languages that didn't require the vibrations of vocal cords. The hissing air passed his lips easily, "_I'm better_."

There was a breathy chuckle, "It would indeed seem so. I wonder if it is possible to cast in Parseltongue. I know there is a completely different branch of magic called Parselmagic, but it is dark arts."

Harry narrowed his eyes as the muggle walked in through the door, whistling, "_I_ _don't care. I want revenge on these people_." His anger rose then, tired of being repressed for so long. Finally breaking through at the loss of his vocals. "_No, not people. Muggles. They must repay for what they have done. They should have never killed wizards_."

Another breathy chuckle came forth and Voldemort slipped into the snake language also, "_Oh, we will get vengeance, Potter. We just have to wait for the next time they decide to open one of our cages. Then we strike_."

Harry glared at the muggle as he hummed a happy tune and clicked away at his computer. This muggle was completely unaware of the type of power he had just brought down upon himself. The anger and hatred of an entire species for a start. A Dark Lord and a future Light Lord were also banning together to stop this muggle and the rest like him from tearing apart what was left of the Wizarding population.

**A/N: A little…. Ummmm… darker I suppose. I got the idea from BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer's Muggle Threat Challenge. It's something differen't from what I usually write… but I have a good feeling about it…. Maybe. Let me know and review!**


	2. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

Chapter Two: Sweet, Sweet, Revenge.

Bang, bang, bang, bang. Harry let the monotonous sound of his head hitting the wall that separated him and Voldemort fill his head, chasing every negative thought away from existence. Harry paused when he heard an exaggerated sigh come from the cell next to him. The dull pain from repeatedly hitting his head on the wall made itself known the second he stopped the repetitive motion. Harry winced and reached back, absently rubbing the spot he had been brutalizing against the metal.

"Finally decided that hitting your head against the wall separating us wasn't a good escape plan?" Voldemort's sarcastic drawl passed through the wall.

Harry slowly let his head relax backwards, "_That was never my plan in the first place. Though, the thought did come to mind that if I managed to get through the wall separating us, I might strangle you._"

A harrumph sound drifted through the wall, "One might think you were the one trying to kill me on a yearly basis, not the other way around."

"_Considering the grudge I hold against you is the death of my parents and the one you hold against me is being born, I think I have a better reason to be out to kill you._" Harry let a small smile spread across his face. Perhaps he was letting his anger go a bit more than usual, and perhaps his anger was a more icy and deadly kind, but he found he didn't really care.

"I never took you as one to hold grudges, Potter. Plus, your parents would have been killed sooner or later anyways, they opposed me." Voldemort sounded smug.

Harry felt his magic rise about him as his anger towards the man grew exponentially. His magic had an abnormal icy feel to it as it raked against the wall separating the two. He felt it run down the metal as if it had claws and the metal was just a tool for sharpening them, making it all the more dangerous.

Voldemort shifted, "Calm yourself, Potter. Don't let your magic take control like that."

Harry growled and his magic suddenly relaxed, spreading about him like a soft velvet blanket. The claws of anger relaxed and Harry took a deep breath, "_Why did that happen?_"

Voldemort sighed, "There is a possibility that you are more magically powerful then you were aware of, before…" he trailed off, clearly not wishing to talk about their current predicament, "and with the pulling of all of your magic to your skin, you suddenly have become aware of the power and are yet able to control it."

Harry looked down and twisted his hands, "_They said they pulled all of our magic to the surface. The magic that others have died without, yet we still live._"

"Ah, yes. There is something that we call life magic. I'm sure you are subconsciously aware of it, even if no one has told you. It's a dormant form of our magic that keeps magical people breathing. It is what let's a wizard heal so quickly and what keeps us from passing out when we are suffering from magic depletion. Squibs have life magic, muggles do not. That is the difference between them." There was a pause, "I seem to have fallen into a lecturing mode."

Harry stifled a chuckle, "_I don't mind, I am finding this interesting. Plus, it is helping pass the time."_

There was a muffled noise and then Voldemort continued speaking, "In that case…" He paused as if thinking, "There has been some theory that life magic is also what keeps purebloods and muggleborns different. The theory has been lost over the generations, and no one has ever cared enough to actually study it. But, the theory was that muggle borns were born without the life magic. On the other hand if you were a second generation wizard, one born from two wizards of muggleborn decent, or one born from a muggleborn wizard and a pure blood wizard, you would be born with the life magic."

Harry let out a humming noise, it made some sense he supposed.

Voldemort continued, "Half bloods have the shady area, even those half bloods that come from a pure line and a muggle born." He paused.

Harry hissed, "_Explain."_

"Well," He paused again and then sighed, "Half bloods are always born with life magic, but for some reason their life magic is stronger than a pureblood or a second generation from two muggleborns. There is a theory that it is because of the difference of blood. The magic then feels the need compensate for the two mixtures, and thus half bloods have an abnormally strong life magic."

Harry let out a long breath, "_That is fascinating._"

"Yes it is, but it is dangerous."

"_What is dangerous?_"

"Having that much life magic" Voldemort's voice grew quiet, "Life magic in moderation is okay, but to have it in great quantities usually ends badly. There is a reason behind the pureblood prejudice."

Harry's magic shifted, unfolding itself and slowly pushing against the wall separating the two of them, "_How does it end badly?_"

"Life magic is much different than the magic wizards use on a daily basis. It is stronger than normal magic and it is generally either wholly dark or wholly light, while normal magic can be shifted and changed. Life magic also… eats I suppose would be the best word… Well it eats normal magic, adds it to its power. If a wizard has more life magic than normal many times their magic is slowly drained from them, starting at their birth. For normal wizards their magic is fully gone by the time they reach seventeen. For the more powerful wizards, those with what can be considered unending power; well they don't feel the effects until later in life."

"_Oh, does that mean that you are slowly losing our power to our life magic?_"

Voldemort was quiet for a long time and Harry closed his eyes, figuring that he just didn't want to speak of the slow loss of his magic. When he finally spoke again, Voldemort's voice was very quiet, "I think that when the muggles pulled all of our magic to the surface, including our life magic, the mix caused our magic to fully become part of our life magic."

Harry snapped his eyes open and shifted his magic around just to make sure, "_Then how come we can still control it?_"

Again Voldemort was quiet for a while, probably pondering Harry's question. "There is the distinct possibility that with the pulling of our life magic to the surface it became accessible to our control."

"_Oh, does this mean that we can only to the designated spells that are either dark or light?_"

"Yes."

Both of them fell silent then. Their decision in magic choice had been taken away from them.

Harry jerked awake when the door slid open and the muggle from before walked in. He walked jerkily up to the cages and directed his gaze towards Voldemort's cage. "The security guards think that you have gone insane, apparently you are talking to yourself about the most random things." He waved his hand, "I asked them what they expected from freaks like you two."

Harry shrank away from the wall dividing them when he felt Voldemort's magic rise exponentially. Its dark roots leaking out in a vindictive manor, burning hot and making the temperature in the cages substantially hotter.

The muggle smirked, "Ah, you seem to forget that you can't get to me."

Voldemort's magic started to leak through the dividing wall and Harry scrambled desperately away to the far side of his cage. His magic curled in around him, the air becoming thick like molasses where it condensed. Voldemort's voice was a spiteful whisper, "You dare to call us freaks? You are the one that is catching your human brethren and killing them in cold blood."

Harry drew his eyebrows together, "_Hypocrite, much?_"

Voldemort's magic snapped at him, "Shut up."

The muggle's eyes widened marginally and he looked between the two wizards, "You were communicating?"

Voldemort's attention snapped back to the muggle, "No. I know the boy well enough that I guessed as to what he said. He has been making those hissing noises sense you cut his vocal cords, probably trying to gain some semblance of speech back."

The muggle nodded in understanding and then walked over to his computer, "You two are in for a treat today. We caught a couple of your kind snooping around outside, you get to see the extraction process."

Harry tore his gaze away from the dividing wall, "_what?_"

The muggle gave him a strange look before continuing, "We have about half an hour before we bring them in, right now we are trying to extract some more information from them." The man started clicking away at his computer.

Harry slowly turned his gaze back to the dividing wall and after a few minutes of silent contemplation Harry spoke, "_Riddle, I think there is a weakness in the cages."_

Voldemort's magic, which still had yet to settle, shifted its attention towards him. It didn't snap at him this time, instead it seemed to purr contentedly.

Harry took that as his queue to continue, "_Your magic is seeping through it. Come to think of it, I have been able to sense your magic this whole time, I think it's the same for you. I think there is the distinct possibility we could break the cages using this dividing wall." _

Voldemort finally hissed back quietly, "_It is worth a try I suppose, though if this cage is just one big one with a dividing wall shoved in between it won't damage the binding of our Magic._"

Harry shook his head, ignoring how his locks of hair had grown shaggier in the weeks of their confinement. "_It could still weaken the cage, even if it doesn't break it._"

"_Alright, on the count of three hit the wall with all of your magical force." _Voldemort's magic receded a little. Harry guessed he was gathering his magic to strike at the wall and started to gather his magic also. "_One… Two… Three." _

Harry threw his magic at the wall with all of his will power, and nothing happened. He yanked his magic back and started to pound into the well repetitively with what felt like a large hammer. After a couple of seconds the wall buckled and bent in a twisted motion and then snapped apart, bending away and twisting violently away from the rest of the walls. The separate halves of the wall fell to the floor of their cage twisted into small metal balls. The muggle let out a startled curse and rushed out of the room.

Harry let out a deep breath and looked up at the man across from him. Voldemort's ruby eyes were glowing with power and the drifting power about him looked like a constantly moving shadow. "We did it, Potter."

Harry shook his head and turned to the bars sharply, throwing him magic harshly against them. Only to have it snap right back at him and slam against him in return. Harry jerked backwards from the pain and immediately crashed into Voldemort who let out a startled grunt.

After Harry recovered from the shock of the pain enough to pull away from Voldemort, "_No we didn't, we didn't even weaken it._" Harry scooted over to the back wall, letting himself rest against it, purposefully avoiding Voldemort's eyes.

He stayed like that, with Voldemort's eyes never leaving him, until the muggle walked back through the door with two others following close behind. He directed them over to the cage, "We need to make sure the suppressant holds, otherwise we need to give them the sedative and move them." The two men quickly went to work doing things to the cage that Harry didn't understand. The muggle's face swam into his view and he said in a quiet voice directed at the him and Voldemort, "The two of you shouldn't have been able to do that."

The man stood up and went back to the computer. He clicked furiously away at it until the two men stopped testing the cage. "Sir, it is holding fine. Do you want us to bring in the first witch?"

The muggle turned his gaze back on Harry and Voldemort and said simply, "Yes."

Harry let his eyes fall closed as the door swished open and the men disappeared into a hall way. His anger rose up from pits of his stomach. The air around him chilled to an ice cold temperature. He opened his eyes, sure that he was ready for whoever they brought through that door. He wasn't.

Ginny Weasly, with all of her beautiful red hair, walked through the door being led by one of the men. There was a thick metal collar fastened around her neck, and Harry guessed that it acted as the cages had, suppressing the girl's power.

Harry let out a great hissing breath and watched as the men led her over to a large metal table and forced her to sit on it. She met Harry's eyes and her eyes went wide with recognition. Harry felt something break within him. The men hooked her up to a machine that Harry guessed was meant to drain her magic. They flipped the machine on and Ginny _screamed_.

Harry felt that something, the something that had originally cracked, shatter. He _threw_ all of his magic and will power at the bars and the cage _shook_. Harry let out a shaky breath as the pain coiled in his gut before he threw his magic again. This time the cage shuddered. Harry gasped through the pain and threw his magic again, and the cage groaned. Then the screaming stopped.

Harry snapped his head up to find them hauling a pale and lifeless Ginny out of the room. Harry felt as if he was floating as the door swished closed and then open again. A sob escaped his throat when a bushy haired witch was led into the room, collar around her neck. Hermione turned to meet his wide green eyes and Harry just barely made out her gasp as tears started to stream down her face. Harry blinked in shock when he too found a wet substance on his cheeks. He was crying.

A hand made its way onto his shoulder and Harry turned his head to look at Voldemort, "You're glowing, Potter."

Harry looked down at his hands and blinked again feeling slightly dethatched from his body.

Voldemort spoke even softer this time, "Harry, she should live, if my theory is correct."

Harry nodded and when Hermione started to scream Harry covered his ears with his hands. He barely processed the sigh that came from above him, nor the arms that wrapped securely around him.

He did hear when the screams stopped and there were muffled gasps of surprise and exclamations. He turned his head to the side to find a weak looking Hermione slip off the table. She met his eyes again. Her eyes were wide and she trembled softly, but the thing that struck Harry the most was the deep sadness that was directed towards him.

He watched mutely as they led a still alive Hermione out of the room. Collapsing his head against the firm chest next to him Harry let his eyes drift closed, magical exhaustion making its self known.

Voldemort spoke quietly then, "_They will pay for what they have done today. They will pay for what they have done in the past weeks. They will pay for ever thinking to take a Wizard's magic away from them._" He let his hand travel down the back of the trembling powerful boy in his arms. "_And the best part; we will be the ones who will make them pay._" He looked down and his glowing red eyes were met by softly glowing emerald eyes.

When Harry woke up he was back on his side of the cage. He stared bleakly out at the room beyond the bars. He felt drained and to lethargic to move. The room was dark now, as it was every night. Harry wondered how long he had been locked in this room and found he had lost count of the weeks, was it three weeks? Or maybe Five?

He blinked; school would have started by now either way. He was missing his last year. He jerked slightly when he realized that he had missed his birthday. He had come here when he was sixteen; he must be seventeen by now.

Harry let his thoughts drift and wondered what wizarding society was like right now. Probably in shambles, none of their figure heads were there to lead them. One was dead and the other two were locked in a cage together, helpless despite the great amount of power they held.

Voldemort's hand rested on his arm out of nowhere and Harry jumped. "I believe you weakened the structural integrity of the cage when you were trying to get through and save the Weasly girl. The muggles were too busy obsessing over their power to realize what happened, too."

Harry shifted away, "_It doesn't matter._"

Voldemort looked startled, "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Harry's head lolled back to look at Voldemort, "_I've lost my voice, one of my friends is dead, one of my other friends is completely drained of her magic, the wizarding world is probably in shambles by now, we may be the only two wizards left a-_"

Voldemort cut him off sharply, "You are despairing, and acting like a weak hormonal teenager. Better yet, you are acting like a Malfoy."

Harry jerked upwards at that comment, "_I am not acting like a Malfoy!_"

"Yes you are. Now would you look at the structural integrity of this cage with me?" Voldemort backed away from him.

Harry sighed exaggeratedly, "_Fine._"

Voldemort nodded and then pointed the edged surrounding the bars, "Look here, there seems to be a slight crack in between the bar wall and the other dimensions. The structure and feel of it is much different than it was before, also. And, if I remember correctly, the last time you hit the cage wildly it groaned. I think if we attack it like we did the dividing wall we might be able to break out of this cage, and then we would be free to use our magic." He directed a nasty smile towards Harry, "Then we can get our revenge."

Harry gave him a weak smile and started to draw his magic up about him, ready to strike, "_On your word._"

Voldemort nodded, "Now."

Their magic battered against the bars with the force of multiple sledge hammers behind it. Ignoring the smarting pain Harry was concentrating so hard he didn't notice when Voldemort's hand drifted over his.

The bars of the cage groaned and sighed and then buckled before flying outward into the room. Light magic poured out in to the room like a fast rushing river going over a pounding waterfall. Dark magic followed at a more sedate pace, resembling that same rive just on a flat plain with no gravity to force it into a dangerous quickness.

Harry stepped out first and as he took a deep breath of restraint free air the table that had been used to extract the magic of his friends crumbled into a small piece of scrap metal. When Voldemort followed Harry a hurricane of wind tore through the room, damaging everything in its path.

Harry turned his head and looked at the door, his magic settled about him like a long cape that brushed about his feet. He waited for Voldemort to finish his destruction of the room before approaching the door.

The door slid open easily and the two wizards were confronted by ten large men holding muggle weapons. One of the muggles piped up, "These are filled with sedatives and strong magic represents. We will shoot if you do not back down."

Harry waved his hand hissing, "_Stupefy._" His magic rushed forth and all the men fell, their hearts crawling to a slow steady pace as Harry's magic smothered them.

His spell was quickly followed by ten green killing curses being shot at them, "Your magic may be affiliated with the light, but mine is perpetually dark."

Harry ignored the comment and walked forward over the fallen men. The temperature was quickly dropping as his anger started to consume him. Voldemort followed him quietly, his own magic heating up and sparking occasionally.

The muggle who was always in the room rounded the corner a pistol pointed forward. He abruptly stopped upon finding the two wizards standing there unharmed, "It's not possible." He stated simply.

Harry's magic shifted and turned its icy chill to the man. Ice formed out of nowhere and stabbed the man through the chest multiple times, "_I find that when it comes to me, many things that are not possible are quiet possible._" The man fell to the floor in a great heap, "_That is for hurting my friends._" He stepped over the dead muggle and proceeded down the hall until they reached the exit.

Voldemort followed him, chuckling occasionally, "That was quite a show back there, Potter."

Harry walked out into muggle London, "_It was my revenge. My Vengeance._"

Voldemort nodded and came to stand next to Harry, "Is it okay if I take us to Hogwarts. It they haven't found the castle it would be the best place for use as a fortress in wagging war on these muggles."

Harry nodded in agreement and calmly slipped his arm through Voldemort's. With a twisting pull through a tube and Harry found himself standing outside the gates to Hogwarts.

Voldemort walked forward to the gates and looked up to the castle. He whispered something and his Magic flowed up to the castle. After a moment he nodded, "The muggles don't know of Hogwarts, yet." He turned back to face Harry, "I have heard that you can cast a patronus."

Harry nodded, "_But I can only speak Parseltongue. I'm still not sure why the stupefy worked._"

Voldemort sighed and opened the gate, ushering Harry in, "I think your magic has adapted to the fact you can only speak Parseltongue. Cast the spell, call all wizards who still live to the Castle Hogwarts."

"_All Wizards?"_

"Yes, Potter. I fear that we may be waging a global war now."

"_I don't know if I can cast a patronus that strong."_

"Our magic is a lot stronger than it used to be, thanks to the mixing of our life magic. Just cast the patronus."

Harry looked at him for a second before shoving his hand into the air and whispering "_Expecto Patronum" _A beautiful white stag burst from the palm of his hand. It bowed deeply to Harry before racing off.

"See it worked."

"_Shut up._"

"I prefer not to. Now, let us go designate where we will be staying in the castle."

"_What makes you think I would want to stay anywhere near you."_

Voldemort looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "We are the leaders, it would make sense if we were somewhere near one another."

Harry huffed and let his magic fall to the ground, sprawling out towards the castle. When it started to intermingle with Voldemort's a moan forced its way past his lips as pleasure raced up his spine. He met Voldemort's eyes and knew the man was in the exact same condition as him. Harry quickly withdrew him magic and took a great whooping breath, "_What the hell was that?_"

"I have no clue, but it felt like your magic was inside of mine and still surrounded it."

"_It felt good._"

Voldemort's eyes dilated, "Yes, it did."

**A/N: Second Chapter done! Let me know what you think in a review. **


	3. Frozen Heat

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys! I hope this makes up for it.**

Chapter Three: Frozen Heat.

Harry took a deep breath when he found himself standing next to Voldemort in front of four impressively large doors. "_What do these lead to?_"

"The four founder's rooms. I discovered them while I was here, though I could only open one." He glanced over the doors.

"_Slytherin's?_" Harry looked over at the man and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that he was a good foot shorter than the taller dark lord.

"Yes, Parsletongue is required to open his room. I believe Gryffindor requires completely light magic, Ravenclaw the knowledge of a different question each day, and Hufflepuff the magic of a good deed completed at least once a day." He met Harry's eyes, "I don't have a speck of light magic in my body, and while I know quite a few things I could never answer the esoteric questions for Ravenclaw, and I very rarely perform good deeds." He smiled brightly, "You on the other hand would be able to open three of the four."

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Well, you have wholly light magic, can only speak in parsletongue, and if I'm correct you are very fond of a good deed. I don't know about your knowledge base."

Harry nodded and watched as the other man disappeared in what must be Slytherin's rooms. He turned back to the three remaining doors. He let his magic push up against the door furthest to the right and farthest away from Slytherin's room. It slid open and he gently stepped through.

He was met by the sight if stairs. A lot of stairs. They led down into the depth of Hogwarts and he couldn't see an end to them. He took a deep breath and let his magic light up the corridor before starting down the copious amount of stairs.

Harry descended into the depth of Hogwarts for what felt like hours. Finally he came to a landing and the stairs ended. There were two doors facing each other on the landing. Glancing between the two Harry opened the one to the left and saw a large green walled bedroom. All of the furniture was done in different shades of brown and the comforter on the large bed was a dark forest green. There were two doors standing side by side on the left wall and Harry assumed they led to a bathroom and closet.

Harry back out of the door way and returned to the landing. He turned to the one on the right and slowly opened it, not sure what to expect. He was met by the sight of a study with a mahogany desk standing in the middle of the room. There was a mirror on the right wall and another door on the left. He walked over to the other door and opened it. He gasped when he saw a never ending library that arched upward and disappeared into the darkness.

He looked down and blinked when he saw a small garnet poll sticking up. There was a plate on the top that read "Just think of the book and it will come." He looked up again and thought 'Seems Gryffindor prided in knowledge also.'

Harry let thoughts of life magic drift into his mind and a small bookcase appeared in front of him filled to the brim with books. Harry skimmed over a few before coming to the title _Life Magic: A guide on how to find your inner magic. _He grabbed the book and headed back into the office.

Once back in the office Harry dropped the book onto the desk and turned to study the rather random mirror, only to balk when he saw a shirtless Tom Riddle bent over a black desk examining a piece of paper. Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat and sank into the chair at his desk.

Abruptly Voldemort looked up and strait at him, "I see you found your office. The room looks a lot better now that the hideous color scheme of red and gold is gone."

Harry glance at the green walls that were framed with dark brown trimming and mutely nodded.

"Being quiet now, are we? Oh well. I would suggest getting changed into something and then heading back up to the great hall. I did a spell earlier; the castle is deserted except for us two. Not for long though, I suspect that with the message out wizards will be arriving soon." Voldemort examined his nails as if nothing interesting was happening. As if he wasn't not wearing a shirt.

Harry forced himself to not think of that and again mutely nodded before heading to the large bedroom across the landing. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to get a fresh change of clothes, maybe he could transfigure something into a plain black robe. He walked over to the closet and opened the door, expecting it to be empty. It wasn't.

The closet was filled to the brim with all sorts of clothing, ranging from a simple dressing gown to extravagant dress robes. Harry quickly snatched up a plain black robe and backed out of the closet. He stripped down and yanked on the robe before climbing back up the gruesome amount of stairs.

Once Harry walked through the door to the hall he found Voldemort standing there leaning against the wall and wearing a form fitting crimson shirt and black dress pants. Harry shot him a questioning look as they headed towards the great hall.

Voldemort shot him an annoyed look in turn, "Unlike you, I was stuck in robes for the duration of our time with the muggles. I'm taking some time off from wearing robes."

Harry hid a snicker and got elbowed in the ribs for his trouble.

When they arrived at the great hall they found the three Malfoys standing in the center of the hall looking bored. Lucius gasped when he saw his Master and Harry Potter walk through the door together, "My lord! We had thought that you were lost to us."

Draco, unlike his father took his time in assessing the situation before speaking, "You two aren't fighting."

Voldemort glanced at Harry before speaking, "No, we have come to terms of peace because of what is happening.

"_And the fact that we were trapped in close proximity for a time."_ Harry said snidely.

Voldemort waved his hand vaguely at Harry, "_They don't need to know that." _He turned back to the Malfoys who were looking at Harry with curious expressions. "Mr. Potter lost his voice in an incident with the Muggles."

"Yet, he still cast a patronous." Narcissa finally spoke up, "A large powerful patronous that barly stopped to deliver its message before moving on." She stared intensely at Harry who leveled a gaze back at her.

Voldemort nodded and was about to respond when a gasped "You-Know-Who!" was heard and a loud thump resounded around the hall.

Harry froze when he found himself surrounded in a tight pressure and suffocated by red hair, "Harry, dear! Thank heavens your safe, Arthur said that you had been abducted from your house and those awful muggles had done nothing to stop it from happening!"

Harry gently pried himself away from the red headed woman. He glanced over her head and saw a small sea of red heads and one brunet head sticking out from the crowd. _"Hermione!"_ He hissed in surprise and rushed over to her.

She smiled wetly at him, "Harry, you got away."

He nodded fiercely and pulled her in a tight hug, wishing so very much that he could say how sorry he was that she had lost her magic. He looked over at Voldemort who had an understanding look in his eyes.

Voldemort walked over and said gently, "Harry wishes to apologize for the loss of your magic."

Hermione and the others turned to look at Voldemort with confusion, "and he couldn't tell me why?"

"He can't speak" Voldemort said curtly and walked back over to the Malfoys.

Harry sighed and pulled away from Hermione only to find Ron standing in front of him, "Hermione said you were there. She said you were there when Ginny died and she lost her magic." His face turned bright red with suppressed anger, "Why didn't you do anything to stop them? You, the boy-who-lived, just stood there and let it happen didn't you."

"Ron, stop!" Hermione sobbed.

"No! He could have done something! He had always been able to defeat You- Know- Who, but he didn't stand up to a bunch of muggles! You still have your magic, why aren't you dead, why don't you have your magic drained!" Ron suddenly lashed out and struck Harry across the face with his face.

Harry felt his head whip to the side and his eyes widen in surprise. He had expected for Ron to be angry, but not angry enough to hit him.

Before Harry could regain his balance a very cold "Crucio" sounded and Voldemort started yelling of the pained screams of Ron, "For your information, Mr. Potter did the best he could seeing as he was locked up in a magic suppressing cage that cause him excruciating pain every time he lashed out at it with his magic. Having been deprived of his voice and his magic being permanently forced to the surface. And he almost broke the cage with trying to save your sister, putting himself through excruciating pain by throwing everything he had against the walls of the cage." His voice had gone deadly cold as he stood there defending Harry.

Harry turned and looked at him with surprise before snapping into motion. He threw his magic up in front of Ron, creating a sort of shield and cutting off the Crucio curse. "_You will not hurt my friends."_

Voldemort turned his angry eyes to Harry, "He was hurting you."

"_I don't care."_

"You shouldn't protect those that hurt you." Voldemort threw another curse towards Ron.

"_NO!"_ Harry stepped in front of Ron and let his Magic strike out at Voldemort.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and the temperature in the room rose, "You dare to oppose me when I am only trying to protect you."

Harry narrowed his eyes in return. _"I protect fellow wizards from you. We need everyone that we can get!"_The floor around them froze over, crystals of ice poking up here and there.

"Uh, guys…" Draco spoke up, stepping forward.

Neither of them acknowledged him; instead they threw their magic strait at one another. Harry's sharpened into a crystallized point while Voldemort's danced around sparking and spitting. As their magic met in an exploding force the two of them recoiled fighting back moans of pleasure.

"_Forgot about that" _Harry mumbled quietly as he yanked his magic sharply away from Voldemort's, _I must remember to stick to spells in the future."_

Draco's yell cut through the hazy pleasure that had clouded Harry's mind, "Stop fucking fighting!"

"Shut up!" Voldemort suddenly yelled and turned towards Draco, looking ready to murder.

Harry made a quick decision and grabbed Voldemort's arm dragging him towards the doors leading into the hall, where a small crowd had gathered. He let out a frustrated sigh waved his hand towards the wall, concentrating hard. Words started to write themselves out on the wall. They red; 'Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasly, please get everyone organized and explaine what has happened. We will be back shortly, once Voldemort calms down.' He caught their eyes and when they nodded he quickly left the hall with Voldemort in tow.

(LINE BREAK!)

Harry stopped walking only when they had reached the Room of Requirements. He paced briskly in front of it three times before a door appeared. He pushed the rather haggard looking Dark Lord into the room before strolling in and shutting the door behind him.

One the door had safely melted into the wall Harry whipped around and hissed in a deadly quiet voice. "_What the hell was that about back there?"_

"He was insulting you." He responded petulantly.

"_Then why did you attack me?"_

"You were protecting him." Voldemort wheeled around and stalked towards Harry for no good reason.

"_And, why did you look like you were going to murder Malfoy?"_

"He interrupted something. I hate people who interrupt."

"_And what did he interrupt, exactly? Our fight?"_

Voldemort shook his head, "You know exactly what I mean."

Harry sighed and stalk to the other side of the room where a bookcase had appeared, _"I wonder why our magic reacts the way it does."_

Voldemort shook his head, "Some sort of bond would be my guess. But it doesn't make sense, most magical bonds can only be made by like magic, and our magic is nowhere near a 'like magic'"

Harry looked down then, _"A soul bond then?" _

Voldemort's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at Harry, "How much did the old man tell you before Severus killed him last year?"

Harry looked skeptical, _"Why?"_

"I just need to know."

Harry sighed, _"I guess it's okay to tell you, it not like there is much of a wizarding war going on now that the muggles have decided to massacre us. He mostly told me about your past and…"_ Harry trailed off, looking doubtful.

"And what? Harry, tell me. I need to know how much you know."

"_I fail to see how this is going to help us understand why our magic is reacting the way it is." _

"Just trust me."

"_Oh, the man that has been trying to kill me all my life wants me to trust him! How comical." _Harry rolled his eyes.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Harry!"

Harry let out a long sigh and slouched, _"He told me about horcuxes."_

"Thank you."

"_Now explain how this is going to help us?"_

"I believe that, on the night that I killed your parents and failed to kill you, I accidentally made you a horcrux of mine." Voldemort half shrugged.

"_WHAT?!" _Harry was suddenly in Voldemorts face, clearly demanding an explination.

"Well, it explains why our magic is so sensitive to one another. Because our magic is wholly life magic and life magic is connected to the soul. Because you have basically been my horcrux your whole life, then your soul will have grown around the piece of my soul, making us share a soul, thus the soul bond will have been made." Voldemort crossed his arms looking smug with himself for being able to figure it out without looking through a single book.

Harry slumped against Voldemort, feeling all of his fury and energy drain away, _"So, now what?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I am your horcrux, but I'm not an object. Now what am I supposed to do?"_

"Well, nothing will have really changed. It just means that I can never get that piece of my soul back as it is now part of yours." He pause for a second before making a disgusted face, "This means that that piece of my soul and life magic is wholly light. How degrading."

Harry pulled away from Voldemort looking disgruntled, _"It's not my fault that your soul is part of mine."_

"It's not my fault either. To tell you the truth I am curious as to how it happened as I never made the incantation to make you my horcrux."

Harry smirked, _"It was a survival technique. I stole a piece of your soul so that you couldn't kill me."_

Voldemort glared playfully at Harry, "You, soul sucking daemon! I'll get you for that!" Voldemort sprung at Harry and tackled him down to the couch which widened slightly so that they wouldn't fall.

When they stopped moving Harry found himself pinioned under the dark lord. His wrists had been captured and were now being held above his head. His legs her being held down by Voldemort's. Their faces were precariously close to one another and both of them were panting from the struggle.

Harry felt his eyes widen and he hissed out nervously _"We should be getting back. We are technically the leaders of what is left of wizarding kind."_

Voldemort made a small noise of agreement in the back of this throat, even as his red eyes strayed to Harry's pink lips.

"_Riddle." _Harry hissed even as the dark lord slowly leaned closer, his eyes briefly flickering up to meet emerald eyes that were staring at him, wide with nerves.

"Are you scared Potter?" Voldemort breathed lightly against Harry's lips.

"_No"_ Harry hissed defiantly, suddenly feeling the need to prove himself.

"Then don't fight this." He captured Harry's lips and pushed his magic up against Harry's. Harry ripped his lips away from Voldemorts and let out a pleasured gasp and a burning fire whipped through him. He arched up against Voldemort who wasn't in a much better state.

Then, all of a sudden, it was all gone. The warmth and pleasure had reseaded as fast as it had come and Harry opened his eyes. Voldemort was on the other side of the room fixing his hair, "I apologize for losing control of myself."

Harry didn't say anything as the icy feeling of his magic filled him up, he hadn't realized it's coldness until he had been filled by Voldemort's all encompassing heat.

Voldemort glanced over at him, "You were correct, we should be getting back. Those brainless idiots cannot lead themselves."

Harry stood up and walked over to where the door had been and waited for it to reappear before walking out, not caring if the dark lord was behind him.

(LINE BREAK)

The rest of the day went by as a blur to Harry, he didn't remember the walk back to the great hall, and he barely remembered what was said while they were in the great hall. Really the only thing he could recall was the constant argue going on in his head about that kiss. He had to force himself to admit that it had been frankly fantastic. What he couldn't come to a decision to was about that heat, and how he felt about Voldemort being the one kissing him the first place.

It was all so very confusing for him and he didn't know what to think about it. All he knew was that ever since that kiss he was progressively getting colder. By the time he came back to reality he was sitting in his library surrounded in very large blanket and a book about soul bonds sitting in his lap. He sighed and started reading.

(LINE BREAK)

Harry jolted awake when he heard a loud resounding bang from above his head. He looked around blearily and when he realized that he was still in the library he came to the conclusion Harry shivered and pulled his thick blanket about him tighter.

Just then another loud bang resounded around the library. Harry got up and headed through the study into the hall between his study and room to investigate what the noise was. Another bang echoed down the stairs and Harry sighed in resignation as he climbed the stairs up to the door and opened it to find a very worried looking dark lord.

"Harry! Where have you been? It's about three in the afternoon and when I sent that house elf to find you it said you weren't in either your room or your study."

Harry yawned widely, _"I was in my library." _

"Don't be ridiculous, Gryffindor doesn't have a library, only Ravenclaw has a library." Voldemort crossed his arms in annoyance.

"_Let me show you then."_ Harry turned around and stormed down the stairs, expecting the dark lord to follow. He did.

When Harry showed Voldemort the library, he gasped, "You, weren't lying, but I wasn't wrong either. Harry somehow you have managed to access Ravenclaws library as well as Gryffindor's room! How exciting." He turned around to smile at Harry only to frown when his eyes met the sight of Harry shivering and wrapped up inside the large blanket. "Are you okay?"

"_I'm freezing." _Harry groused.

"What?" Voldemort's eyes widened.

"_You heard me, I'm fucking freezing. I have been ever since…"_ Harry trailed off and looked down.

"Since when? Harry, you need to tell me?" Voldemort took a step towards Harry.

Harry felt his anger rise for some unexplainable reason. _"Why do I have to tell you everything?"_

"Harry, I need to know." He snatched up Harry's hands in a tight grip and let out a surprised gasp when Harry's skin was freezing against him, "Your freezing."

"_I told you." _Harry glared at him petulantly.

"Since when did this start?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Did it start after I kissed you?"

Again nothing.

"It did, didn't it. Damn it. I didn't think the stupid bond would react like this. Hold still."

Suddenly a wave of Voldemort's Magic collided with Harry's. Harry let out a moan of pleasure as his knees buckled and fell against Voldemort. As the heat started to consume him, Harry blacked out.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review and let me know! **


	4. Time to Plot

Chapter Four: Time to Plot

Harry woke up surrounded by black and red. Disoriented, he sat strait up and, then slammed his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness passed.

"Careful, there" said a familiar voice, "having an addiction isn't easy."

Harry turned his head towards the familiar voice and cracked an eye open to find a half-naked Voldemort sitting up in bed with a book laying in his lap and reading glasses parched atop his nose.

_Reading glasses? Those make him look surreal and human. _Harry thought blankly. Then he processed what Voldemort had said. _"What do you mean addiction?"_ He hissed, _"And what the hell happened last night? The last thing I remember was being in my library. Reading. How did I get here, where is here anyways?"_

"Calm down, you acting like a snake that had its tail stepped on in a crowd and then couldn't decide which foot to bite in retaliation." Voldemort rolled his eyes, looking exactly like a teenager. "You're in my room; I carried you here after you passed out on me. And I think that after so many years of our life magic being connected you have a slight addiction to my magic."

"_But that doesn't explain why I passed out." _ Harry stuck out his bottom lip pouting petulantly.

"You were experiencing symptoms of withdraw."

"_That doesn't make sense; I'm still connected to you." _Harry tapped his scar.

"Yes, but with our magic becoming wholly life magic the bit of my magic that was in you become absorbed into your magic. You aren't having the constant connection to stem your addiction."

Harry made a hissing noise in the back of his throat before his eyes grew wide, _"And what does this have to do with the kiss."_

Voldemort looked away, "Well, I have a theory, but I'm not sure. That's why I was reading up on soul bonds stemmed from life magic." He propped up the book to emphasize his point.

Harry looked at the book for a second before looking at Voldemort again, _"What is your theory?"_

"It's not solid yet."

"_Just tell me."_

"I would rather wait until I'm completely positive."

Harry felt his magic rising around him like white ice covered in snow floating up hill, _"Tell me."_

Voldemort crossed his arms with a blank look on his face. He allowed his magic to rise up like burning flames in a forest fire, "How about no."

Harry was about to spring his magic forward against Voldemort when a loud knocking came from above and a muffled yelp. Voldemort groaned and stalked upstairs completely ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Harry scurried after him, half afraid the frozen feeling would come back and half curious as to who was knocking impatiently at the Dark Lord's door.

It turned out to be an annoyed looking Draco along with an anxious looking Hermione.

"Yes?" Voldemort practically hissed.

"Apparently Granger can't find Potter. She was having a panic attack when I ran into her. I asked if she had asked you and she mumbled something about not want to deal with your wrath." Draco drawled out, rolling his eyes at the end.

"My wrath?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione meeped and Draco nodded sharply.

Harry poked his head out from behind Voldemort with wide eyes, _"Doesn't she know that I would maim you if you even threatened to lay a finger on her?"_

"_I wouldn't want to after watching the poor girl loose her magic." _He hissed quietly in reply before saying to them, "As you can see, he is perfectly safe with me. Now if you will be on your way." He smiled curtly at them and before either of the teens could say anything and slammed the door in their faces.

"_That_ _was a little harsh, don't you think." _Harry blinked up at Voldemort.

"Not in the least. Now I have a book to read and you can't leave my presence without freezing half to death, so back downstairs." He gave Harry a pointed look because Harry was in his way.

Harry jumped slightly and scampered back down the stairs before hopping onto the bed with a large flourishing jump.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and muttered something about Harry being melodramatic before slipping gracefully onto the bed. He picked up his book and started to read again.

After a little while Harry let out a whoosh of air, _"I'm bored." _

"Oh?" was the only response.

"_Yeah, and you should entertain me."_

"Oh?" again was the only response.

"_Yeah, before I decide it is in my interest to steal your book and run around the room keeping the book away from you."_

"Oh!"

Harry gave Voldemort a put out look, _"Is that the only thing you can say?"_

"I found it!" Voldemort smiled widely at Harry, "And my theory was correct!"

"_Will you tell me now?" _Harry responded flatly.

Voldemort kept on talking as if Harry hadn't said anything, "Not only was after the kiss the longest duration of time you have had without my magic near you, but the physical intimacy caused our bond to spike to a new level, agitating your addiction. Therefore you had major withdraw symptoms." Voldemort nodded satisfactorily to himself, "I knew I had to be correct."

"_Then why didn't you tell me in the first place?" _Harry let out an exasperated huff.

"On the off chance that I wasn't correct I didn't want you worrying about us having accidently pushed our bond to a new level over nothing." Voldemort smirked at Harry before stretching and yawning widely, "Plus, I'm a bit short tempered and impatient because I stayed up all night trying to figure out if I was correct."

"_You're always short tempered and impatient." _Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well then, more impatient and short tempered than normal." Voldemort retorted.

Harry shook his head, _"So, how exactly did we push our bond to a new level and what does that mean?"_

"Physical intimacy is how we managed it. As for what it means, I don't know. All I know is that as we progress in our 'relationship' our soul bond becomes stronger."

"_I thought you knew everything," _Harry said sarcastically with a snide look, _"and it's not my fault we became physically intimate."_

"I might have been the one who initiated the kiss, but you whole heartedly participated." Voldemort wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry chunked a pillow at him in return.

Voldemort chuckled and set the pillow down, "As much as I would enjoy participating in a pillow fight with you, we have a war meeting to attend."

Harry scrunched up his nose in distaste, _"Maybe we could just chunk pillows at the muggles."_

Voldemort shook his head, "Not with their weapons, no."

Harry flopped face down on the bed and hissed out a muffled, _"Meetings are so boring."_

"I know." Voldemort responded as he pulled on a shirt "but, we have to go, seeing as we are the leaders around here."

Harry shifted his head to the side, _"Who designated us the leaders?"_

"We did, by having such strong magic and having none drainable magic." Voldemort grabbed Harry by the arm and started to drag him up the stairs, "Now, come on."

"_No!" _Harry plopped down huffily on the stairs.

"Harry." Voldemort crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry glared up at Voldemort and let out a softly hissed, _"fine" _before standing up and droopily following the Dark Lord to the Great Hall for the meeting.

(LINE BREAK)

In the Great Hall the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, Snape, Hermione, Lupin and a few others Harry didn't recognize were gathered around a large round table. Most of them were glaring at each other and the ones who weren't were dead silent for fear of getting yelled at from the others.

"_Where are the rest? I distinctly remember there being more last night." _Harry asked as he glanced around the room.

"_These are the important people for tactic discussing, all the rest are just for brute strength."_ Voldemort sat down at the head of the table leaving his right hand seat open for Harry, "We can begin now."

Harry immediately zoned out as the two sides started arguing. Voldemort poked him lightly, "You should pay attention, there could be vital things being discussed."

Harry shifted his attention to Voldemort and snarled slightly, _"All they are ever going to do is argue,"_ He tossed his head in the direction of the others where Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were yelling in each other's faces, Ron and Malfoy were pointing wands at one another and Snape and Lupin were giving each other contemptuous glares. _"What would be the point of paying attention?"_

"_People said that about us too." _

"_Our situation has been different since our capture." _

Harry shrugged and turned back to staring at the table.

"_Honestly though, we do need a plan."_

Harry glanced at him and let out a short hiss, _"Diagon Alley." _

Voldemort nodded and turned to the rest, "I would recommend you all settle down, Mr. Potter and I have come to a conclusion. Though, since we have been in capture for the duration of the takeover by the muggels, we are not aware of the condition of the wizarding world. What can you tell me about Diagon Alley?"

"_You make is sound like we actually discussed this like good political allies, instead of you poking me until I gave you an idea."_

Voldemort ignored Harry and looked expectantly at the Wizards sitting before him.

Finally, after a short silence, Hermione spoke up, "Well, from what I have gathered, since the muggles become aware of the wizarding world Diagon has become what the call 'the hunting grounds.' Magical folk still have to go there to get supplies, so a few muggles hang around there with their tranquilizer guns and shoot down any stray Wizards."

Fred elbowed George, who said quietly, "Olivander has gone into hiding along with the goblins. We think there is a possibility that the goblins have just retreated deep into the undergrounds of Gringotts, but we are unsure."

Voldemort nodded and glanced at Harry waiting for his input.

Harry rolled his eyes, _"well, since there are hunters there, probably at all times we will need to find a way to get in."_

The Dark Lord nodded again, "Is there any way to infiltrate the premises?"

Everyone but Hermione shook their heads. Hermione looked down and mumbled, "well it has become a sport to hunt wizards, and considering I'm basically a muggle I could go into the training program and get stationed at Diagon when I finish. It would take a couple months, though."

Voldemort nodded, "That would probably be best. In those few months we could get everyone trained up and prepared for a battle."

Harry zoned out again as they discussed a few logistics and Voldemort dismissed them. He honestly didn't know what to think of Hermione leaving for months on end to be trained in hunting her own people. He was worried she would slip up and be killed, or worse, they would manage to somehow brainwash her and turn her into a killing machine. He shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts and glanced around the room only to find that he was year again alone with Voldemort.

Voldemort watched him carefully, "You honestly are a font of ideas."

"_I think outside of the box, most people would disregard my ideas as crazy though. I mean who would think it would feasible to take the 'hunting grounds' as our first battle. Honestly it would cut them off from their source and they would have to look elsewhere, and when that happens we could be there to stop them." _ Harry shrugged.

"I guess the crazy ideas are the best ones." Voldemort studied him closely. "On a different note, what were you reading yesterday?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"When you were hiding in your library. You know Ravenclaw's library."

"_Oh, just some book on life magic. Actually I had a question for you." _Harry looked at Voldemort carefully.

"Ask away."

"_In the book it mentioned that fully light magic could be more dangerous than fully dark, and I'm not sure I fully understand how that works."_

"Well, I guess the difference is in how the magic works. Dark magic tends to be more of a spit fire, reacting immediately to something and swooping around everything in an all-encompassing way. Light magic on the other hand sits and waits, it's more of a simmer and wait for the best time to explode in a quick rushing way, taking out everything in its path. That is why completely light wizards or, at least, mostly light wizards are more respected then dark. It's because light wizards are more likely to lay in wait and make sure all corners are covered before they strike, while a dark wizard will just strike out and think later."

Harry nodded lightly and stood up, _"I suppose that makes sense."_

Voldemort stood up also and hissed lowly, _"Is there anything else you wish to ask me? Or any other crazy ideas you have had?"_

Harry walked out of the great hall and paused, _"Well, George's mention of the goblins had me thinking that we should talk with the magical creatures. They could honestly give us a huge advantage over the muggles in this war." _

Voldemort nodded "We shall do that tomorrow, for now you are still working on weaning yourself off m magic and that has probably drained you."

Harry shrugged, trying to ignore how cold he had been getting, _"The fact that I'm addicted to you shouldn't get in the way of our war plans. We have an entire race to worry about right now."_

"You are certainly being mature. Also I would watch the way you say things; you are addicted to my magic, not me."

Harry blushed and scampered ahead to their rooms, _"Can we just hurry up, I'm getting really cold."_

Voldemort rolled his eyes and muttered, "You act like you meant to say it that way," before speeding up to keep up with the hustling boy.

**Lots of Love and thanks for waiting so patiently. Hugs and kisses to all!**

**~DragonAngel7**


End file.
